The Little Girl With Purple Eyes
by LivingInHerBooks
Summary: When a British, pre-teen girl is submitted into the care of the diagnostics team, they struggle with her mystery symptoms, Though with her subdued manner and adult ways the girl grows on them. But when the shocking truth is discovered, the team must choose between with what's right and what's legal, what will happen to the girl? -Includes many mentions of child abuse.


**Chapter One**

Dr. Cuddy peeked her head through the clean glass window of House's office, exasperation embedded within each of her tanned features. She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her boyfriend/employee sitting in his usual relaxed manner at his cluttered desk, throwing his ancient tennis ball at the wall, which would eventually start a fight with Dr. Parks, whom worked in the adjoining office. House didn't react to Cuddy's appearance.

"House! Where the hell have you been?" she exclaimed, and House smiled to himself, this is what he loved, the small games he played with Cuddy, she would never win, yet it was fun to watch her attempt such a thing. Playing his part, he swivelled his desk chair, and theoretically clutched his grey, matted hair in his bony hands, exclaiming, "Oh thy art hath been found!" Cuddy laughed into her hands at his ways, before sighing and handing him the familiar sleek blue folder, containing the rough details of his newest patient, that was, if he chose to accept it, yet Cuddy was a determined woman," Seriously House, I don't have time to argue, just take this one" she sighed, already bracing herself for the argument that she would face. Yet House remained silent and, without even reading the file, said, "Okay".

"House please just- wait what?"

"I said okay, I'll take the case"

Cuddy stared at him with wide eyes, completely gobsmacked, "what- no argument, no games, no strings attached?" it was almost too much to believe, House nodded, enjoying her bemusement. Cuddy began to rush to the door, realising that she was going to be late to her meeting, yet as she left, she said fleetingly, "I don't have time to think about what you're planning House, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt- thank you" and left. House rested his head on the back of his chair, oh she knew him well.

************************************************** ******  
In the meeting room the diagnostics were given a briefing over the case, "12 years. Female. With skin like a corpse and eyes as purple as….." House limped around the table, and pointed his cane at Toupe, gesturing for him to finish his sentence.

"…a plum" he suggested, and instantly ducked as his boss swung his can harshly, narrowly missing his balding head, "wrong" then turned to Chase, who offered, "Lavender?"

"Ten gold stars to the Aussie. Now, start her on 50 mil of Narmond oil, watch her heart rate and bp and watch for other symptoms" The four members of the team headed towards the nearby glassed room.

In the patients room, lay a petite, young girl with, as House had described, skin so pale that one could see her sickly green and purple veins seemingly sticking to her skin, and large, doe eyes that seemed to hide a thousand secrets, that had tainted them to the point of discolouration, however the girl was seemingly hiding her face with her mounds of curly brown hair, and looked rather frightened at the sight of the four doctors. Thankfully, the team were used to disguising they're surprise, yet this was nothing like they had ever seen before. To break the tension, Chase (as usual) stepped in, and, taking his stethoscope out of his pocket, commented, "Well, someone's got quite a distinctive look" the child smiled through her thickly lensed glasses,

"Yeah, I'm planning on going to Hollywood and applying for a few movies. I might as well get paid for looking like a freak- even more than usual" this kid had a good sense of humour, Chase noticed, as well as,

"You're accent, British, right? Could you take your glasses off for me?" The girl stiffened. She hated taking her glasses off in a strange place, in front of other people, it made her feel blind and vulnerable, more open to attack, she was trying to measure the punishment that she would get for not listening to this man, he seemed nice enough, though he looked strong, strong enough to really hurt her- especially if she didn't obey him. She removed her glasses and stared at the glaring light that was being directed to her, she could hazily make out the tanned face of the first doctor, however the sound of other doctors moving in and out of the room had her panicking, mainly because she couldn't see exactly where they were, hence, once again, she felt that she was open for attack. In attempt not to let the conversation drop in such a rude manner, she replied, rather nervously, "erm, yes, I moved here a few weeks ago. I gather that you're from Australia? I've always wanted to go there" this was a lie, but this pre-teen knew how to be polite, and to continue a conversation. Chase mentally beamed. "To right I am. Yeah, you should visit it, it's a great country" Chase smiled and with a quick nod, left the room to collect the patients history.

In his place, Thirteen stepped in front of the girl, who was now full sighted again. Thirteen smiled at this clearly scared child. "I'm Dr. Thirteen, and the man you were talking to is Dr. Chase" the Doctor informed the supposedly nameless girl before asking, "sorry, your notes haven't arrived yet, what's your name? And could you please open up the front of your gown? Just so that we can track your heart rate and blood pressure" Thirteen was holding small, flat surfaced circles connected to a heart monitor. Nevertheless the girl stiffened once again and immediately edged away from Thirteen- whom frowned slightly.

"S-sorry, can I please do it, I know where to place them" the girl quietly begged, and Thirteen noticed the slight tremor the girl now had in her hands. Strictly speaking, it was prohibited for patients to touch a medical machine such at a heart monitor, yet Thirteen assumed that it was because the girl was pre-teen, getting used to her newly developing body and clearly didn't want to show her chest in front of her, with an inward sigh and a comforting sigh, Thirteen passed her the tentacle like contraptions. Foreman was watching her from the corner of the room, as he was starting up another machine to connect to the child. He was quick to notice Thirteen's mistake, yet ….Thirteen had always been different, more independent or just generally a stronger character than most others, and Foreman certainly did not want to become victim over her deathly glare, hence he left the situation unnoticed.

"M-my name's Lucy, by the way" the girl told Thirteen after being connected to the heart rate monitor.

"That's a nice name" Thirteen replied, "okay, you seem stable, if you experience any pain, press this button, as well as any new symptoms, okay?". Lucy nodded. And the now three doctors left to try and diagnose their youngest patient.

Only as Thirteen left the room, she felt her gut instinct kick in, and she was sure something was wrong, very, very wrong…


End file.
